


Finding out their names in Ashley's phone

by boom_butterfly_effect



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Other, what even is this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_butterfly_effect/pseuds/boom_butterfly_effect
Summary: Nuff said.





	Finding out their names in Ashley's phone

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the UD Discord for the idea and the help. Much love.

It was the summer between junior and senior year and the group was chilling at the Washington house (minus Chris). Ashley had stepped away to grab a snack from the kitchen and left her phone face up in the room. When she returned, everyone was looking at her very confused.

“Hey Ash, why is Chris’ phone in your name, ‘Fuckin Nerd’ with the heart eye emoji?” Josh asked, holding up her phone, unlocked and with his contact info pulled up.

“How-” She stammered.

Josh shook his head, “I have my ways. Just answer the question.”

“Oh… um…” she looked for words but didn’t have a way to explain that 1) she didn’t know his name was Chris and 2) everyone had a weird name in her phone to help her remember who it was, along with a selfie she took with them.

Josh scrolled through her messages, “‘Hopefully a drug dealer’?”

Sam piped in, “To be fair, you do look like a drug dealer sometimes….what’s mine?”

“Obnoxious vegan girl,” he snickered.

Sam looked offended for a second but then sighed, “Do I really mention it that much?”

Everyone collectively went, “YES!”

Josh continued, “Jessica, you’re ‘Holy shit, those boobs look painful’, Beth is ‘probably a lesbian’. Emily, ‘Hopefully a dominatrix’. Shall I go on?”

Everyone, laughing, nodded. Mike chimed in, “I haven’t heard what she thought of me yet.”

“‘Mechanical pencil stealer’.” Josh looked over at Mike, shrugging.

She grabbed for her phone, “Can I have that back now?”

“Ah ah ah. Not until everyone learns their true identity, Ashley.”

She groaned as Josh continued, “Hannah, ‘secretly a Disney princess’, Matt, ‘Too sweet to be trusted’.”

“Can we be done now?” She said, embarrassed.

Josh was about to give it back to her but instead hit the siri button and asked it, “What is my name?”

Siri came back in her monotone voice, “You’re Ashley but you asked me to call you ‘Horny and suicidal’”

Everyone laughed, as Ashley covered her face. She couldn’t help but laugh too, because nobody hated her names, they all seemed to enjoy them actually. Some people even suggested changing their own names to her suggestions. Overall, it was much better than she had anticipated.


End file.
